The present invention relates to an ignition switch and steering lock device for motor vehicles.
In particular, the device can be applied as an ignition switch and steering lock for motor cycles.
As is known, start-up ignition switch devices, activated using a mechanical key and provided with an anti-theft steering lock function, have been fitted on a majority of motor vehicles and motorcycles for some time. Typically, these devices lock the orientation of the steering by way of a bolt that engages in a bolt seating.
In recent years, an additional anti-theft system has been added to these devices, comprising a so-called “transponder” chip associated with the traditional mechanical key and serving to communicate a radio frequency recognition code to a unit acting to enable the vehicle ignition. These security systems, known as immobilizers, have enjoyed considerable commercial success and are currently very common.
Constant research and development, aimed at improving the reliability of the systems and ease of use, have led to the development of ignition switch and steering lock devices for motor vehicles in which the mechanical key is substituted with an electronic key containing the transponder chip, and the functions activated by the operations of insertion, extraction, and rotation of the key in the lock are controlled by pressing a buttons or manipulating other elements provided for the purpose. Ignition switch and steering lock devices of this sort are referred to as keyless or handsfree.
However, handsfree ignition switch and steering lock devices developed for motor vehicles cannot be adapted for use on motorcycles without modifications.
The standards relating to the use of steering lock devices for motorcycles involves compliance with certain safety requirements. In the majority of motor vehicle steering lock devices the bolt serving to lock the steering is pushed into the bolt seat by a preloaded spring; in motorcycle applications, standards instead require a mechanical movement of the bolt. Once more with reference to the standards it, must only be possible for the bolt to insert into the bolt seat at a well defined orientation of the steering, so that the steering angle must be equal to or greater than 20°.
In addition to compliance with said standards, essential characteristics for an ignition switch and steering lock device for fitting on motorcycles are limited bulk, and high resistance to physical loading and ambient conditions.
From the above it can be understood why the development of handsfree ignition switch and steering lock devices for motorcycles is still under research today.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a handsfree type ignition switch and steering lock device which are particularly suitable to be equipped on motorcycles.
An advantage of the device of the invention is that its operation involves a mechanical movement of the bolt in compliance with safety standards for steering lock devices applied to motorcycles.
A further advantage of the device of the invention is that it does not permit the locking of steering except at specific orientations, again in compliance with said standards.
Further advantages of the device of the invention are its limited bulk and high mechanical strength.